All I Ask of You
by Sweeney Todd
Summary: Oneshot. On the roof top what if Christine had confessed her love to Erik instead of Raoul. All I ask of you redone for EC supporters.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Phantom of the Opera, duh.

This is my second fic posted on this site, and my first fic in this fandom. I too am one of those supporters of Erik and Christine relationship so naturally the ending totally killed me. So after the third time seeing the lovely film my plot bunnies inspired me to rewrite the roof top scene this time between Erik and Christine rather then that annoying fop with Christine.

* * *

All I Ask of You

Icy snowflakes fell softly from above as Christine held her arms around her waist unsure of what had just happened. Behind her stood Raoul De Changy her childhood friend holding a worried grimace across his lips. Christine turned to face him her eyes locked with his, and then turning away to stare down the edge watching carriages rush by like tiny ants.

"You needn't be frightened Christine," Raoul spoke soothingly, "I'm here for you now."

"I am not afraid." Christine lied with a huff dropping the red rose to the soft snow below her feet, "I am just shocked about his death, and…"

"And what?" Raoul questioned.

"It is nothing," Christine replied while a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Christine, tell me, please." Raoul pressed on.

"I am fine." Christine lied once more, "Please give me some space."

"Christine?" Raoul pleaded, "It is not safe…there is murderer on the loose! Think reasonably!"

"Please, Raoul, please just leave," Christine said reassuringly, "I will be fine, I promise. I just want to be alone for a tiny bit."

"Fine," Raoul gave in, "If that is what you wish."

With another deep sigh, Christine glanced up towards the sky watching the on coming snow fall to the grounded softly. The identity of the murderer was no real challenge for her, but still a tiny voice inside her told her not to believe it. He tutored her, made her into a star, and the last thing she wanted to believe that her teacher had murdered Joseph Bouquet only minutes ago.

"Christine…" His voice called just above a whisper.

Christine froze like a block of ice at the sound of his haunting yet melodic voice. Slowly her head turned to look behind her right shoulder, no one was there still she knew that he was here with her. She turned around her eyes searching for any sign of her angel. Then with a deep breath she sang.

_Angel of Music, guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!  
Angel of Music, hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange angel..._

Silently she waited as a cold breeze rushed passed her feet while her hair collected tiny snow flakes. Her emerald green eyes continued their search for her angel as her heart beat against her chest. Tears formed in her eyes worriedly, and then just above a whisper she heard his reply.

_I am your angel of music,  
Come to me angel of music,_

A worried frown crossed her lips as she asked with a quiver in her voice, "Where are you hiding, angel?"

It couldn't have possibly been him were her only thoughts at the moment. The way that mans body dangled from above the stage like a tattered rag doll from a child's hands. His eyes were full of emptiness as his suspended body swayed back and forth fluidly. Then as if on cue his body fell to the floor with no more than a thud receiving screams of terror from the audience. No! It couldn't have been him, but she needed to be sure.

"Wandering child I am here." Erik replied as he stepped from behind the statue.

As he approached Christine felt a tiny voice in her head begging her to leave yet even now a small whisper encouraged her to stay. Tears filled her eyes as she felt a gloved hand clasp hers while the other caressed her cheek tenderly. For a moment she wanted to forget all the tiny voices in her head, and stay with this man who made her soul light up with enthusiasm. Maybe it would be better that way. To never question him of the events that took place at her performance, but it just didn't feel right to go on wondering each day she awoke if it was him.

"Did you murder him?" Christine finally asked waiting anxiously to hear that he had no part in the man's untimely death.

"Yes." Silence rushed passed them briefly and Erik continued, "I was the one who killed that troublesome man."

"So it's true then?" She asked one last time hoping that this was only a cruel joke.

"Yes." He replied once more, "It is all true."

"I don't know what to think anymore." Christine replied in between sobs as she pulled away from her angel turned monster.

"Oh Christine…" He said in a low whisper, "Don't leave me, you can't leave me."

"But you murdered a man." Christine whispered in return tears pouring from her eyes, "How can I love you knowing that?"

"No!" He hissed pulling her back into a tight embrace, "You can't leave! I won't ever let you leave me!"

"You can't…" Christine whispered with small sobs, "Joseph wasn't the best of men, but did he really deserve death."

"Christine…" Erik replied softly tightening his embrace around her as he sang to her.

_Save me from all this darkness,  
Embrace me with kindness  
Stay here, sing for your angel  
Let your voice heal all my grief,_

Tears flooded her eyes as his voice filled her ears that voice that sang her to sleep each night. Swiftly she broke away from his embrace avoiding any eye contract. If she even once turned to face him those haunting eyes would pull her in like a magnet. Her eyes made a quick glance at the door now wishing that she hadn't sent Raoul away. She didn't want to fall prey to his soft voice once more. For she knew the minute he finished his song she'd return to him.

_Save me from my sorrow,  
Guide me towards the light,  
Stay here, with me, beside me,  
To hold me and to guide me_

Heels clicked on the ground leaving tiny prints in the pure white snow as Christine returned to her angel's arms. With a small moan she allowed his fingers to tangle in her curly brown tresses. Then she closed her eyes losing herself in his voice as soft as silk. The way his hands teased her made her soul light on fire, and with a small smile she sang to him.

_Say you love me every waking moment,  
Turn my head with the music you write,  
Say you need me with you, now and always  
Promise me that you'll never leave my side  
That's all I ask of you_

Erik watched her from behind his mask a rare smile forming on his lips as she sang for him. For so long he had waited for the moment she'd ask him to stay with her. When that meddling Vicomte had arrived he had feared that he had lost her forever, but she was actually asking him to stay. He caressed her cheek once more and sang softly to her.

_Stay with me forever,  
Embrace me each night.  
You're mine  
No one will take you  
Show me what it is to love_

With a soft sigh she leaned on his chest only for him to take her hand, and guide her around the rooftop singing with that angelic voice that belong to only him. Her red cloak twirled as he spun her back into his arms. His fingers clasped around her waist as he motioned her to turn and face him. In a soft pleading voice she sang to him, her angel of music.

_Let us be together,  
Our passion intertwined  
And you always beside me  
To hold me and to guide me_

Knowing that she loved him in return made his entire soul feel as if it would explode with pure bliss. He tipped her chin so her eyes were now gazing into his while his other hand caressed her lower back. So long he had waited for these words to leave her lips, and now the one thing he had dreamt of each night was actually coming true. With a smile he sang to her.

_Then say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude  
Say you want me with you here beside you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Christine that's all I ask of you_

The lovers swayed back in forth in each others arms neither of them wanting to ever let go. For Christine Erik had been her courage after her father's death, and for Erik Christine had been the only hope that lingered within his tattered soul. They faced each other eye to eye both feeling as if they would melt with pleasure both singing their love to one another.

_Say you'll share with  
Me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I shall stay with you  
Share each day with me,  
Each night, each morning_

"Say you love me." Christine sang softly as he pulled her closer.

"You know I do." Erik replied tears now flowing vibrantly.

_Love me  
That's all I ask of you_

Softly Erik's lips captured hers unsure of what to do when she returned the kiss. Never had anyone else granted him a single kiss. He felt afraid that she would withdraw any moment with disgust for being so inexperienced, but she stayed with him still granting him all the love he ever wanted. Softly she pulled away and sang with him.

_Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me that's all I ask of you_

They kissed again this time almost forgetting that someone could find them in their fiery kiss at any moment. Christine broke the kiss remembering that she still had to finish the performance, but still held his hands not wanting to walk away from this moment. She stood her toes and gave him a brief kiss on his unmasked cheek.

"I must go," Christine spoke jubilantly, "They'll wonder where I am. Please wait for me after the performance."

"I would wait an eternity for you." Erik replied with a smile, "And I will be watching you sing my little dove."

"Then I shall see you after my performance." Christine confirmed glancing back once more to smile up at her angel, "I love you."

With those three words being said she sped inside the Opera Populairé to perform the role that her angel had given to her. Erik watched the door shut behind him and smiled as he leaned over clutching the red rose that had slipped from her fingers earlier. Once the performance was over the men and women in the audience would cheer for Christine then she would retreat to her dressing room. Only then would he return this red rose to her, his Christine.

The End

* * *

I slaved hours writing these lyrics most of them written when I got bored in class. You're welcome to use them if you'd like, but please ask in a review first. I think I did better on the story itself, because I don't have much experience in poetry of any kind. Still I'm proud of the final outcome, and hopefully you enjoyed it. Please review if you can, thanks for reading.


End file.
